Escala Venser
La escala Venser es una clasificación creada por Mark Rosewater que establece lo probable que es que vuelva a verse a ciertos planeswalkers en cartas nuevas de futuras colecciones legales en Estándar.1 Los planeswalkers están clasificados del 1 (siendo muy probables) al 10 (siendo muy improbables). Descripción La escala Venser para planeswalkers es la análoga de las escalas de Tormenta para mecánicas y de Rabiah para los planos. Su nombre proviene del caminante de planos Venser, quien casi con toda seguridad jamás regresará en una colección regular ya que está muerto dentro de la historia.23 Como las otras escalas, la escala Venser es sólo el reflejo de la opinión de Rosewater y de generalidades sobre los planeswalkers, por lo que no es definitiva y varía con frecuencia. Esta escala no tiene en cuenta ningún plan futuro actual o las opiniones de otros miembros de I+D. Descripción de las clasificaciones Como se describe en la escala de Tormenta, se aplican las siguientes clasificaciones: * Nivel 1: seguro que volveremos a verlos, probablemente en la próxima colección. * Nivel 2: seguro que volveremos a verlos, pero no tiene por qué ocurrir de inmediato. * Nivel 3: casi seguro que volveremos a verlos, probablemente muchas veces. * Nivel 4: casi seguro que volveremos a verlos, pero tienen problemas que les restan garantía. * Nivel 5: necesitaríamos encontrar el lugar adecuado para retomarlos, pero soy optimista al respecto. * Nivel 6: necesitaríamos encontrar el lugar adecuado para retomarlos, pero soy menos optimista al respecto. * Nivel 7: no es probable que regresen, pero podrían hacerlo si se presenta el entorno adecuado. * Nivel 8: no es probable que regresen, pero podrían hacerlo si los astros se alinean. * Nivel 9: nunca diría que nunca regresarán, pero haría falta un pequeño milagro. * Nivel 10: nunca diría que nunca regresarán, pero haría falta un auténtico milagro. Clasificaciones de la escala Venser Referencias # ↑ Mark Rosewater (15 octubre 2018). "What’s the Venser Scale?". Blogatog. Tumblr. # ↑ Mark Rosewater (19 julio 2017). "If there was a scale to determine how likely it is for a planeswalker to return in the storyline, how would you name it?". Blogatog. Tumblr. # ↑ Mark Rosewater (19 julio 2017). "Why is Urza, a long dead planeswalker, only a 9 on the Venser scale, while Venser, who's died in a place full of zombies, the one the get's the scale named after them?". Blogatog. Tumblr. # ↑ Mark Rosewater (17 octubre 2018). "Is Tibalt even on the Venser scale?". Blogatog. Tumblr. # ↑ Mark Rosewater (6 octubre 2018). "Where is my boy Tibalt on the Venser scale???". Blogatog. Tumblr. # ↑ Mark Rosewater (14 octubre 2018). "Where is Urza on the Venser scale?". Blogatog. Tumblr. # ↑ Mark Rosewater (17 octubre 2018). "On the Venser Scale, where would Nahiri be?". Blogatog. Tumblr. # ↑ Mark Rosewater (15 octubre 2018). "Where is Kiora on the Venser Scale?". Blogatog. Tumblr. # ↑ Mark Rosewater (14 octubre 2018). "Where is Arlinn Kord on the Venser scale?". Blogatog. Tumblr. # ↑ Mark Rosewater (4 noviembre 2018). "Arlinn Kord on the Venser scale?". Blogatog. Tumblr. # ↑ Mark Rosewater (19 octubre 2018). "Which Planeswalkers (if any) are a hard 10 on the Venser scale?". Blogatog. Tumblr. # ↑ Mark Rosewater (21 octubre 2018). "Can we assume Venser is a 10 on the Venser scale?". Blogatog. Tumblr. # ↑ Mark Rosewater (21 octubre 2018). "Where is Ashiok on the Venser scale?". Blogatog. Tumblr. # ↑ Mark Rosewater (26 octubre 2018). "Where is Koth on the Venser scale?". Blogatog. Tumblr. # ↑ Mark Rosewater (12 enero 2019). "venser scale for my fave walker, Koth of the Hammer?". Blogatog. Tumblr. # ↑ Mark Rosewater (4 noviembre 2018). "Hi mark. Could you tell me where Nissa is on the Venser Scale please?". Blogatog. Tumblr. # ↑ Mark Rosewater (4 noviembre 2018). "Where is Ajani on the Venser scale?". Blogatog. Tumblr. # ↑ Mark Rosewater (9 noviembre 2018). "What's my favorite cat Ajani on the venser scale?". Blogatog. Tumblr. # ↑ Mark Rosewater (5 noviembre 2018). "Is Ugin on the Venser Scale?". Blogatog. Tumblr. # ↑ Mark Rosewater (4 noviembre 2018). "Where would Liliana be an Venser Scale?". Blogatog. Tumblr. # ↑ Mark Rosewater (1 diciembre 2018). "Where does Liliana sit on the Venser scale?". Blogatog. Tumblr. # ↑ Mark Rosewater (4 noviembre 2018). "Where is garruk on the venser scale?". Blogatog. Tumblr. # ↑ a'' ''b Mark Rosewater (4 noviembre 2018). "What planeswalkers are 1 on Venser scale?". Blogatog. Tumblr. # ↑ Mark Rosewater (9 noviembre 2018). "Chandra on the Venser Scale?". Blogatog. Tumblr. # ↑ Mark Rosewater (4 noviembre 2018). "Where does Sorin rank on the Venser scale?". Blogatog. Tumblr. # ↑ Mark Rosewater (9 noviembre 2018). "Is Leshrac a 9 or a 10 on the Venser scale?". Blogatog. Tumblr. # ↑ Mark Rosewater (9 noviembre 2018). "Where would everyones favorite cow dad Angrath be on the Venser Scale?". Blogatog. Tumblr. # ↑''a'' b'' Mark Rosewater (9 noviembre 2018). "Where are Will and Rowan on the Venser scale?". Blogatog. Tumblr. # ↑ ''a b Mark Rosewater (11 febrero 2019). "Will and rowan on the venser scale...". Blogatog. Tumblr. # ↑ Mark Rosewater (17 diciembre 2018). "According to the wiki, which keeps track of when you add a planeswalker to the venser scale, there isn't and has yet to be a planeswalker who's a 3 on the scale.". Blogatog. Tumblr. # ↑ Mark Rosewater (10 enero 2019). "Where is Gideon on the Venser Scale?". Blogatog. Tumblr. # ↑ Mark Rosewater (10 enero 2019). "Where is Narset on the Venser scale?". Blogatog. Tumblr. Fuentes Extraído y traducido de Magic: The Gathering Wiki. Categoría:Caminantes de planos Categoría:Escalas de Rosewater